


【ACOD】【阿尔西比亚狄斯x阿列克西欧斯】Celebration

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·追了阿尔一路被伤透心。·冠军阿列谢竟然没得到一个庆祝会太不公平了。·老套的PWP，温泉play.





	【ACOD】【阿尔西比亚狄斯x阿列克西欧斯】Celebration

阿列克西欧斯很难不去注意到阿尔西比亚狄斯的小动作，来自斯巴达的冠军强迫自己移开视线，那头璀璨的金发和刺眼的紫色根本不可能为他隐匿动作提供半点帮助。

他该向自己学学，或者直接把这活计交给佣兵而不是自己动手。阿列克西欧斯制造了一点小动静掩护阿尔西比亚狄斯把羊皮纸塞进一个政客的腰带里后决定马上离开，鬼知道继续呆下去他会不会需要夹着阿尔西比亚狄斯杀出重围呢。

阿列克西欧斯换回了自己的装备，一整套的变节者套装，缠在手臂上的铁链相互碰撞发，即便这样阿列克西欧斯也轻松地在众人眼皮底下悄无声息的溜走了。太过简单达到目的反而让他心生不满，好歹他现在也是新的奥林匹克冠军，竟然没有人的目光紧紧跟随他！

然而，一切的不满都可以通过一场清爽的沐浴冲走，连带着沙尘和黏糊糊的油。阿列克西欧斯跑得如此之快愿意也是他根本不想让奴隶从他身上回收橄榄油——他不想想象之后这些“油”会被用在哪些地方——反正都是会令人反胃的。

阿尔西比亚狄斯告诉了他一个隐秘的温泉地点，附带着奇怪的邀约，“没有人会打扰到我们，连塞勒涅也无法窥见……哦，偶尔我也希望能把你从雅典娜的宠爱中抢走一会，让你只属于我一个。”

他真是中了邪才又帮那个雅典人打掩护还赴约了！阿列克西欧斯咒骂了一句，斯巴达人不需要温泉，只有柔弱的雅典人会惧怕喀俄涅的把戏，他是斯巴达之子，他应该掉转马头回去当这那群懦夫的面用冷水冲去他们的血渍。

 

“哦呜呜——”斯巴达战吼被用到了错误的地方，不过现在也没人会指责他打扰清净。阿尔西比亚狄斯给他的信息上没标明这个洞窟里已经有先到者了，占据着大好温泉水的强盗们此刻只能向哈迪斯询问其他温泉的地点了。

佣兵脱下铠甲全身浸泡在温泉水里后完全忘记了自己之前说过的话，温暖的泉水帮助他放松下肌肉，每一个毛孔都张开叫喊着舒适。他找了块石头枕在脑后闭上眼小憩。阿尔西比亚狄斯又欠他一次，阿列克西欧斯在心中记上一笔，等他再一次见到他的时候他要索取双倍报酬。

温泉让穿过洞窟的风都变得刺骨难以忍受起来，阿列克西欧斯往水里滑下一些，只留脑袋枕在池边。怪不得斯巴达找不到温泉，这确实会使人变得软弱，连一点穿堂风都忍受不了了。斯巴达之子惬意地在水中舒展自己的四肢，反正现在他又不算是斯巴达人，不享受馈赠他又不是傻子。没有人能拒绝温泉，神都不能。

经过千锤百炼的肌肉被温泉里矿物软化，饱经风霜的皮肤都变得光滑起来，数天鏖战的疲惫尽数洗去，甚至缓缓流动的液体都能为躯体提供足够的暖意。阿列克西欧斯彻底地放松了下来，比睡在家中壁炉前还要舒服，以至于有人摸上他的发辫时，佣兵被吓得直接摔入了水中。

“Malaka！”新科冠军很快发现来人是阿尔西比亚狄斯，他钻出水破口大骂，不过是对自己过于放松丧失警惕的泄愤。

“真令人伤心，我还想着你这会需要我我才算准时间出现在你面前呢！”

“所以你跟了我一路？大半夜的不怕被狼叼走吗你！”

雅典贵公子毫无自觉，双手一摊，“那我就能大声呼唤你的名字，被来一场英雄救美啦。”

阿列克西欧斯翻了个白眼，他觉得再继续和他讨论这些会被他气死。“诚惠，帮你打掩护和清除这窝盗贼一共2000德拉克马。”看着温泉的份上，阿列克西欧斯觉得自己已经给了他很大的折扣。

“太伤我心了，阿列谢你变了。”阿尔西比亚狄斯丧着脸把怀里揣着的小包丢在地上，并开始脱自己的衣服。阿列克西欧斯瞪大眼看着阿尔西比亚狄斯虐待般地对待他的紫色长袍，一股对“该死的有钱人”的愤怒凭空而生，他的嘴自然而然地飘出：“当然，我涨价了。”

“相信我，我给你的报酬绝对会超出你的报价。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯甩掉最后一块布料后果断跳入温泉，伴随着四溅的水花他痛呼一声，他估错水深撞到脚趾了。阿列克西欧斯抹掉脸上的水花一把把人拉出水面，“你真的需要小心点，阿尔。”

“嗯嗯，这不是有你嘛。”雅典人的注意力飞快地被转移了，撞到脚趾的痛被抛在脑后，他的手不老实地在佣兵胸口摩挲了起来。

“阿列克西欧斯掐了掐他的腰作为警告，他难得的关怀被人无视令他有些不满。

“我一直都知道我在做什么，也相信我需要你的时候你会帮我。现在，让我专心给付你上一次的报酬吧。”雅典人的手指揉拧着阿列克西欧斯的乳尖，“我发现这个温泉似乎有点特殊功效，你的乳晕颜色变淡了。”

“只是光线不好你的错觉吧。”阿列克西欧斯抓开他的手游回池边，他心里是相信了阿尔西比亚狄斯的话。

善于谋划者怎可能让佣兵逃走，扑腾着抓住对方的手臂把人留在温泉里。“在温泉里做别有风味。”

对比了一下水中的温度和洞窟里时不时吹过的风，阿列克西欧斯想都没想就点了头。阿尔西比亚狄斯欣喜地抚摸佣兵在温泉中变得光滑的皮肤，“就像丝绸一般，哦，那是东方人的一种布料，就像你现在的皮肤这样的手感，阿列谢，你真是个宝藏。”他的声音消失在阿列克西欧斯的胸前，两片唇吮吸着乳头，舌头犹如一条灵巧的蛇妄图钻进乳尖的小缝中。

阿列克西欧斯靠在池边四肢大张，他捧住阿尔西比亚狄斯的头想让他挪个位置，脱口而出的词中却带上了惊人的娇喘。“唔、另一边也含一会、哈……”

阿尔西比亚狄斯没有想到今天的佣兵会如此敏感，他只努力了几分钟，这位人间之神的乳头已经肿胀凸起，好似成熟的树莓。另一侧未被照顾到的乳头也坚强地挺立着，肉眼可以对比得出它比它的兄弟小上一圈。雅典人注重公平，他当然不会让另一个等太久。他用手推挤着阿列克西欧斯结实的胸肌，放松状态下的肌肉软绵绵地被他聚在一起，跟女人的乳肉似的从他的指缝间漏出来。

斯巴达人只要一垂眼就得被迫观赏自己的乳头是如何被玩弄变大，而雅典人却像在比较什么，一会舔舔这边一会咬咬那边，把他的胸都抓出红痕来了还不肯继续下一步。佣兵不是没在享受，从胸口传来的瘙痒和刺痛打麻了他的身体，交错得到抚慰的乳尖上着了火烧向他的下面。

“嘘，嘘，我亲爱的小羊羔，别那么着急。”阿尔西比亚狄斯腾出手安抚地拍拍在他腿根乱蹭的阴茎，小幅度的拍打动作带起水流再一次冲刷了阿列克西欧斯的下腹，他的阴茎变得更翘了。

或许是阿尔西比亚狄斯玩弄胸口的时间过长了，阿列克西欧斯蛮横地抓住他的头逼迫对方的唇落在他的唇上。贵族的舌头舔上了佣兵的嘴唇，佣兵抢先含住它把它拖回自己的领地仔细品尝，就像一块新鲜的黄油，柔软甜蜜。阿尔西比亚狄斯的指尖抚上精致的发辫，下一秒手指插入发辫之中收紧，他加深了这个吻。

“Malaka.”分开之后佣兵爆了句口粗，他的腿已经不自觉环上对方的腰，自己的后背顶着岩石，做好了被进入的准备。阿尔西比亚狄斯的吻技好得有些过分了，佣兵嫉妒地想。然后他假装什么事情都没有发生一样把自己的腿从阿尔西比亚狄斯的腰上拿了下来，“请继续。”

“你知道不必事事都按照既有顺序来。”阿尔西比亚狄斯体贴地说，“不过，我遵照你的意愿。”

阿列克西欧斯不客气地把自己的老二塞进阿尔西比亚狄斯的手里，挺了挺腰，意味不言而喻。雅典人肯在这时候遵照斯巴达人的意愿才有鬼了，阿尔西比亚狄斯握住佣兵勃起的阴茎当做标记，蹲下身让自己的嘴在水里寻找到目标然后含了进去。

他的嘴接纳了佣兵的老二，混着温热的水流并没给阿列带来多大的惊喜，但随即，阿尔西比亚狄斯排空了嘴里的水，只有微凉的口腔包裹着滚烫的阴茎，几乎形成真空的口腔卖力地吮吸着。小阿列谢当即就吐出了一股前液以示感激。

水压或多或少做出了一点贡献，在陆上想达到这样的效果可没那么简单。阿列克西欧斯贪恋着这种快感，脑中还乱七八糟转着些关于数学、哲学的东西，可不是说佣兵分心了，他脑子要是还清楚着怎么会考虑起这些东西来呢？

阿列克西欧斯觉得自己被水托了起来，身不由己地随着阿尔西比亚狄斯的动作沉浮，就像他被抛入了海里，一个接一个的海浪把他打下去又卷上来。“哦——”阿列克西欧斯发出了惋惜的呼声，阿尔西比亚狄斯作为一个疏于锻炼的雅典贵族能坚持那么久已经值得他夸赞了。

“咳咳……怎么样？”阿尔西比亚狄斯顶着一张憋得通红的脸在阿列克西欧斯面前邀功，“我还从没给别人做过。”

阿尔西比亚狄斯的拙劣示范激起了阿列克西欧斯的好胜心，“你们雅典的海军士兵甚至不会游泳。”他深吸了一口气扎入水中，他能轻松地在水下辨清东西，阿尔西比亚狄斯那根阴茎他一下子就找到了。学着阿尔西比亚狄斯之前所做的，阿列克西欧斯加倍奉还了回去。

“众神在上，阿利你要是愿意转行，只要一张嘴，全雅典的男人都会排着队给你投票。”阿尔西比亚狄斯不得不抓住池边伸出的岩石才不让自己沉进水里，阿列克西欧斯的口活让他双腿打颤几乎就要这么交代了。

幸好阿列克西欧斯还没得到波塞冬的三叉戟，给了雅典人喘息的机会。对付精力充沛体能过人的训鹰人，阿尔西比亚狄斯有自己的一套办法。他趁阿列克西欧斯喘气还没缓过来的空档拉开他的腿，一根手指飞快地挤了进去。

“嘶…”佣兵这阵子没空找乐子，沉寂了许久的身体被如此粗暴地打开让他咬紧了牙。

“他们抹油的时候没把这里也伺候上吗？”阿尔西比亚狄斯像是发现什么不得了的东西一样惊讶地叫了起来，他推搡着阿列克西欧斯让他爬上池边自己去够刚才丢在地上的小包袱。

“奴隶怎么可能敢碰我！”阿列克西欧斯懒洋洋地趴在被泉水温暖的石头上，两腿胡乱踢着水花，“你怎么到哪都带着这些东西？！”阿尔西比亚狄斯从包袱里倒出了润滑用的橄榄油、石头雕的阴茎，还有几样他认不出来的玩意，他猜肯定也是用来助兴的东西。

“以备不时之需。”阿尔西比亚狄斯把上好的橄榄油倒到阿列克西欧斯的背上，看着它们漫过腰窝流进股缝中，“雅典人会未雨绸缪。”保养良好的手指裹上多余的油脂，重新插入阿列克西欧斯的后穴之中。“瞧，这就是我带上它们的必要性。”阿尔西比亚狄斯把手指拔了出来在阿列克西欧斯的眼前晃了晃，之后才重新干他的活计去。

阿列克西欧斯小声地哼哼，接着就随阿尔西比亚狄斯折腾去了，他信任地把自己交付出去放弃了对身体的控制，任由自己的肌肉凭着记忆吮吸雅典人的手指。阿尔西比亚狄斯很快多加入了一根，毫不之满足的后穴张合着接纳了，肠肉却把手指推挤出去紧接着又被吸回去。开合抽插的手指不时碰到阿列克西欧斯的前列腺，只要一被碰到那个点，阿列克西欧斯的屁股就会绷紧颤抖起来。

阿列克西欧斯觉得自己就是条躺在沙滩上的鱼，快感一波一波地拥上来如同潮汐，夹杂在快感之中的微微胀痛就是被海浪带起的细沙，他就只能无助地躺在那任由快感打磨侵袭他的血肉。顶在石块上的阴茎硬得仿佛不是他自己的了，但来自后穴的刺激却还差那么一点才能让他达到高潮。

“想要我碰你前面吗？阿列谢。”阿尔西比亚狄斯贴了上来，三根手指在阿列克西欧斯的身体里抽插，他笔直粗壮的阴茎正抵着他，轻轻地戳着大腿内侧的软肉。

“不。我现在想让你舔我——对，舔我你手指现在插着的地方。”跟阿尔西比亚狄斯做爱最轻松的一点就是他不必克制自己，再离奇再无礼的要求阿尔西比亚狄斯都会尽力满足他。

阿尔西比亚狄斯欢快地拔出手指，就差没欢呼一声，他迫不及待地掰开阿列克西欧斯的臀瓣，“赞美赫拉！看看这淌出蜜的地方，塔利亚也绝没有品尝过的美味。”

暴露在空气中被开拓过的后穴缩了缩，似乎是在为阿尔西比亚狄斯的赞美而害羞。阿列克西欧斯不承认他感到了一丝丝羞耻，他催促阿尔西比亚狄斯继续。“别像刚才那样只坚持了一小会。”

“你知道我能陪你一整天。”阿尔西比亚狄斯伸出舌头舔弄沾满橄榄油的褶皱，灵巧的舌头需要抚平那一道道皱褶。阿列克西欧斯咬住下唇防止自己像个女人一样尖叫出声，然而阿尔西比亚狄斯就像要逼出他的呻吟，手指一起上前扒开那暗色的洞口，整个嘴唇贴上，用他能使出的最大力气又吸又舔。

柔软的舌尖轻易地碰到了内里，不同于手指和阴茎的强硬，它磨人地抽出一点又迅速地侵入，阿尔西比亚狄斯高挺的鼻子甚至还不时地撞上尾椎，酥麻的快感就从那里升起。

阿列克西欧斯扭动着自家的腰，他的腿在水中使不上力，只能让自己的屁股一下一下打在阿尔西比亚狄斯的脸上发出令人脸热的声音。阿尔西比亚狄斯趁机把自己埋得更深了，佣兵的屁股不像他身上的其他地方，没遭受到刀剑的损伤，柔嫩得和狗狗的肚皮一样，阿尔西比亚狄斯放任自己亲近这个光滑挺翘有弹性的屁股。

整个洞穴里都是阿尔西比亚狄斯唇舌制造出的噪音，阿列克西欧斯有点嫌弃温泉的高温了，他不得不把脸贴在石头上企图获得一点冰凉。胸口被玩弄的凸起同样在石头上摩擦，粗粝的石面刚好能满足他，乳头被他磨得又红又肿，他忍不住抬起胸克制自己的行为，但没几秒又屈服了。

阿列克西欧斯觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，马眼就像个没了开关的水龙头一样往外流水，他的下半身快要不是他的了。“停……停下。”在可耻地被舔射之前，阿列克西欧斯用最后的理智喊停。“快操进来，用你的利刃劈开我了。”他回忆听过的淫语，“给我，阿尔，用力干我——”

“你不应当学这些低贱的话语，”阿尔西比亚狄斯迷恋他的阿波罗，“但是我会的。”

“该死，别在这时候发表演讲了，就只是，进来！”

阿尔西比亚狄斯强势的一面被他激了出来，他拉着佣兵的腰把人拖入水中，硬得像石头一样的阴茎直接了当地劈开了他。

水的浮力让金发贵族能轻易地抱起雇佣兵，阿列克西欧斯四肢并用如同树袋熊一样挂在他身上，“值得称赞的壮举。”阿列克西欧斯在呻吟的空隙中说到，雅典人紧紧掐着他的腰迅猛地冲撞着，“或许你能当一个斯巴达人，哦，就是那里。”阿列克西欧斯像一只猫一样，手指在阿尔西比亚狄斯的背上蜷起又松开，指甲抓挠着他的皮肤，就好像他怕掉下去一样。

阿尔西比亚狄斯爱死他这幅被情欲俘虏的姿态，扬起的脖子、突出的喉结、还有潮湿的发辫和脖子上的汗珠。“我敢打赌，克洛诺斯的儿子会亲自来迎接你，你会像接受我一样让他骑在你身上吗？”

“他的兄弟来我都不让。”阿列克西欧斯摇着屁股把阴茎吞得更深，“我讨厌那些神明，他们远不如你，至少在我需要你的时候你会满足我。”

阿列克西欧斯的恭维让阿尔西比亚狄斯心花怒放，他又紧接着猛撞了几次，又深又重地打在肠壁上。阿列克西欧斯发出低沉的粗喘，汹涌猛烈的快感让他的身体筛糠般颤抖，不断涌出的唾液因为他忙着呻吟而来不及吞下溢出嘴角，连眼角都被操弄得有些潮湿了。

阿尔西比亚狄斯拉住他的膝盖再往上提了提，几乎快把自己的阴囊都塞进阿列克西欧斯的屁股里。骤然进到一个前所未有的深度，阿列克西欧斯的小腹上甚至都隐隐出现了阴茎的形状。能徒手爬上高耸悬崖的佣兵差一点没能抓住阿尔西比亚狄斯的肩膀，他摇摇晃晃地在水里起伏，双眼爽得失去了焦距，像个快要溺死的人——他要溺毙在快感之中了。

阿尔西比亚狄斯最后一次往上顶，抵着阿列克西欧斯的前列腺射出一股股精液。这刺激得阿列克西欧斯的呻吟轧然而止，他的身体在水中痉挛般地颤抖，白色的浊液在水中扩散开来。精于此道的阿尔西比亚狄斯在阿列克西欧斯还没反应过来前，用他还硬着的阴茎快速地抽插了几下，人间之神像被夺去神志的玩偶一样瘫软在他的怀中，射过一波的阴茎弹跳着挣扎着又吐出一小股液体。

 

漫长的高潮余韵过去，阿列克西欧斯才取回自己的神志，阿尔西比亚狄斯趴在他身边解开了他的发辫用自己的手指做梳子缓缓地梳理着。

“只要对着你我就快要失去言语的能力，我的舌头变得僵硬，我的脑袋如被雷击，我的眼里只能看见你。”阿尔西比亚狄斯用他最深情地目光迎上阿列克西欧斯的，念叨着不知道从哪抄来的情诗。“你是征服人心的美神，我请求你接受我的祈祷，把我对你的一番爱情接受下来。”

“哇噢……快打住！”明明跑在温泉里为什么他觉得自己仿佛是待在了雪地中？情欲后的潮红褪瞬间得干干净净，阿列克西欧斯搓了搓自己冒气的鸡皮疙瘩，“把这些话留着对你的妻子说去。”

“我们是开放性关系，别嫉妒，阿列谢。”阿尔西比亚狄斯满意自己终于把阿列克西欧斯的头发梳开了，“你的头发也需要油来保养，但在那之前，想不想知道我包裹里其他东西的作用？”

佣兵舔舔嘴唇，他的身体当然不可能只来一发就会被满足，况且他现在是奥利匹克的冠军，他有理由继续索取一点享受。

“为什么不呢？”

 

 

END.

 

 


End file.
